145423-an-in-depth-analysis-on-how-to-fix-the-bots-problem
Content ---- ---- ---- That's a good suggestion. Though it may be a little annoying to be reminded every 5 minutes from that server announcement. Similar things that could be done and be less annoying are adding NPCs that randomly talk about how their friends disappeared after buying gold from a guy named sfsfasf afsasfs. Or a quest asking you to tag NPC for protostar employees to forfeit their galactic account. Those would be more subtle. Though I do believe that a more "vocal" and direct approach like your suggestion would have a stronger effect. | |} ---- Yeah I see what you mean here. Thought I don't believe all of the gold/account sellers are as malicious as you describe them. I highly doubt all of them are meant as tool for identity thieving. Across the games I've played, the amount of bots vary greatly depending on a lot of factors. While identity thieves are a thing, the bots meant to sell gold and accounts are also a thing. For example, there is a distinctively low amount of bots in the game Rift. While it may be due to a difference in population (I do not know which is more populous, I know that Rift is supposed to be doing well and I havn't seen a major increase in bots on release of the Nightmare Tides expansion.) or actions taken by developers, one thing is clear in Rift... the value of real money to in game currency benefit Trion (the company owning Rift) a lot more than what Wildstar offers. But I'll admit that I omitted the identity thieving problem related to gold/account sellers. Thank you for pointing this out. The solution to fixing the bots problem remain similar though. There need to be a decrease in how profitable it is for gold/account sellers to bot. Whether it is to make money or identity thieving. Edited October 26, 2015 by Fluffy McNuggets | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Bots in other MMORPG's are completely capable of actually playing and acting like a real player in PvP situations - as in; CC, attack and move between objectives. You can find videos of the Warcraft ones rather easily on youtube. You can't punish real players in order to try and deal with botters like this because the botters will just spend a bit more time to work on more advanced code. Especially in MMORPG PvP - you'll just end up detering new players and we don't need anymore deterrents to PvP in this game because it's pretty off-putting compared to other options on the market right now even if you discount the bots. | |} ---- A bot can be programmed to do this. The bot being used in the game right now just happens to be a very very terrible one, other games have bots that are almost pure perfection, and are actually made worse in some respects so their efficiency is not suspect. Edited October 27, 2015 by Kurtsey | |} ---- ---- This is a pretty terrible idea. | |} ----